


Christmas Is A Friend Of Mine

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas will never be the same again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is A Friend Of Mine

“Harry, wake up! We have to be at Malfoy Manor in an hour!”

Ron was showered, dressed and ready to go, but Harry had drunk too much the previous night, and had a big hangover.

“Get up now!” said Ron. “Breakfast in 15 minutes. Go and get showered!”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” said Harry. “Stop shouting. Oooh my head…”

“Take an Anti-Hangover-Potion and stop moaning!” said Ron, while making some sandwiches.

Ron didn’t like to be so stern with Harry, but they were in a hurry. It was their first Christmas together in Godric’s Hollow. They had been living together for about a year and their relationship was getting very serious.  They had hosted a party the previous night. Many of their friends were there, even Draco Malfoy, with whom they had actually forged a friendship since their Hogwarts days. He had regretted all his crimes and tried to make it right by visiting victims of the war, donating money to hospitals and offering help to the Ministry of Magic. He had paid a terrible price for his largess. Some outlaw Death Eaters paid a visit to Malfoy Manor one night, and brutally tortured and killed Lucius and Narcissa. Draco had barely escaped with the help of a team of Aurors, including Ron and Harry, who had been alerted by Kreacher. Draco was devastated, but with the help of Ron and Harry, who had finally forgiven him, he got his life back on track. He inherited Malfoy Manor and lived there quietly ever since.

“Where’s my suit?” Harry mumbled with a pale face.

“In the closet on the left, you twat,” said Ron.

He smiled a little. Harry could lose his arse if it wasn’t attached to his body.

“Good morning, my drunken sweetheart,” said Ron teasingly

“Shut up, you little bitch,” said Harry firmly but amused. “Come here and give your sick boyfriend a little kiss.”

“Hmm, I don’t think you deserve a kiss, Potter,” said Ron, who loved to give Harry a hard time. “You just called me a bitch and now I’m very offended.”

“You tease,” grumbled Harry, and suddenly Ron felt Harry’s lips pressed on his.

Harry was such a good kisser. Ron shivered every time Harry kissed him.

“Let’s go upstairs. I want to see you naked,” said Harry huskily.

“No, Harry,” said Ron amused. “Go brush your teeth. Your breath stinks of booze.”

“I can wait, you know,” said Harry, trying to unzip Ron’s pants.

“Down here in 5 minutes and eat your breakfast, you horny stud,” said Ron cheerfully.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley,” said Harry with a smile, ignoring the sandwiches.

“Before you go, do you remember what happened last night?” said Ron suddenly.

“Of course I do, silly,” said Harry. “Even with two barrels of booze inside me, I still won’t forget that. Don’t worry too much about it. It’s a good thing to tell, you know.”

“I know, Harry,” said Ron, feeling a bit guilty for asking. ”Just a little afraid.”

“Don’t be,” said Harry, before going upstairs to brush his teeth.

 

It was eleven o’clock, when the boys arrived at Malfoy Manor. They were the last ones to arrive and it was very crowded already.

“Wanna play, Uncle Ron?”

Ron’s little cousin was pulling at his sleeve and was looking with a pleading expression.

“In a moment, Jean,” said Ron. “Go and play with Victoire. Ask Frank if he wants to play, too. He’s standing with Mr. Longbottom.”

“I don’t wanna,” said Jean with watery eyes. “Victoire said he’s a teacher. Teachers are scary.”

“Don’t listen to that silly sister of yours,” said Ron, while hugging the little man. “He’s really a nice man. Off you go.”

 

At that moment, Draco Malfoy entered the large entrance hall. He looked quite amazing in his black smoking jacket with a white scarf around his neck.

“Dinner is ready. Would you please follow me to the dining room?” said Draco with his familiar silky voice.

“Where’s your girlfriend, Draco?” said Ron with a teasing voice.

“I haven’t got a girlfriend. Angelina and I are just friends!” said Draco angrily.

“I didn’t mention Angelina, did I?” said Ron with a victory smile.

“You little bastard. Come on, the food is getting cold,” said Draco, while punching Ron on the arm.

Ron wasn’t really interested in the food. He was getting more and more nervous. When was the right time to make the announcement? Now, or maybe after dinner? He noticed that Harry was looking at him with a concerned expression.

“When shall we tell them?” whispered Ron.

“Now is the perfect…what is it, Kreacher?”

Kreacher, who worked for Draco now, was pulling at Harry’s sleeve. Ron still didn’t like the elf much, especially for his horrible cooking and his pushy behaviour where Harry was concerned. Ron noticed that he still wore the fake Horcrux around his neck, which Harry gave to him as a reward and as a reminder of the bravery of his former master Regulus Black.

“Harry Potter doesn’t eat that much,” Kreacher said, looking concernedly at Harry. “Is former Master sick? Kreacher worries a bit.”

“Don’t be worried, Kreacher. I’m fine. Just not hungry,” said Harry with a help-me-I’m-cornered-expression on his face.

“No excuses, Harry Potter. You must eat,” Kreacher commanded, though his voice dripped with anxiety. “Please try the carrot soup. Kreacher made it especially for you.”

“Just do it, or he will be urging you all day,” Ron advised.

“Thanks, Kreacher.” Harry smiled weakly and took a spoonful of the soup. Speaking in an undertone so only Ron would hear him, he added, “It tastes like vomit, and I tasted enough of that last night.” Ron saw him trying to use a Banishing Spell on it.

 

 

After dinner, Ron and Harry talked with all their friends. It really hurt Ron that he didn’t see them much. Work, work, work. Harry had become the personal assistant to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, often working 12, or even 14 hours a day. Ron worked together with George in their new shop called Magical Goodies after Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes had been burned to the ground by Blaise Zabini, who had been seeking revenge after George had killed his father in the Battle of Hogwarts, and was serving 10 years in Azkaban for the crime. It took George and Ron almost two months to find new premises for the shop and to salvage what they could from the remains of their former store, so there wasn’t much time for friends or family.

“Did you know that Emma spoke her first word yesterday, Ron?” said Hermione with her half snappy, half amused voice.

“She did, Hermione?” said Ron, knowing what would come next.

“Yes, she called her father an ‘az ole’. You probably don’t know anything about that, do you?” said Hermione with a stern look.

“Ehm, do you want a drink, Viktor?” said Ron quickly, ignoring the reddening Hermione.

“No, zank you,” said Viktor, without looking at Ron. He probably didn’t follow the conversation.

 

Ron saw Dennis Creevey talking to Harry and walked towards them.

“How’re your parents, Dennis?” said Harry carefully.

“They’re fine, but mum still has trouble sleeping after…you know,” said Dennis, his voice rattling slightly.

“Colin died a hero’s death. He’ll always live in our hearts,” said Harry, while laying a hand on Dennis’ shoulder. Colin had died in the Battle of Hogwarts while saving Angelina Johnson’s life. They said it was Bellatrix Lestrange who killed him.

“Thanks, Harry. You must visit them sometime with Ron. I think they’d appreciate that. I certainly would,” said Dennis with a little smile.

“We will, won’t we, Ron?” said Harry.

“Sure. Give them our regards,” said Ron, finding it difficult to say the right words.

“I will,” said Dennis.

 

“Harry, shall we tell our friends and family our news?” said Ron. He didn’t want to postpone it any longer. It was now or never.

“Yes, I’m with you,” said Harry while kissing Ron’s cheek. “This is our little moment.”

“ _Humhum,”_ said Ron in an almost perfect imitation of Dolores Umbridge. “Could I have your attention, please?”

All eyes were fixed on Ron and Harry.

“We would like to thank Draco for this great party, especially because it gives us all the chance to gather together. Since you’re all here, and with our host’s kind permission, Harry and I would like to make an announcement.  Last night, when our little feast was over, and after Harry had sung “In the Navy” for the tenth time,” this was met with appreciative laughter throughout the room, “I proposed to him. I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Then, turning to Harry, he added slyly, “No matter how bad he sings.”

“What did he say?”

Every head in the room turned as one to see Luna Lovegood, looking composed but curious, totally unaffected by the stares of the assembled guests.  Ron marvelled at how casually Luna could ask such an important question, even if the answer should have been obvious to everyone.  Before he could say another word, however, Harry relieved him of the responsibility.

“Yes. I said yes!”

Molly Weasley flung her arms around the both of them and sobbed for about 5 minutes.

“Give them some air, mum,” George said, as he and Charlie finally pulled her away.

 

 

Ron had never felt so happy until that day. He and Harry married 2 months later, and they lived happily ever after, with all their little disagreements, and even Harry’s singing, included. Christmas became very special for both of them, a sort of friend, a bringer of happiness. Christmas brought Ron all he needed. His soul mate had become his husband and he just couldn’t ask for more. All was well…


End file.
